The present disclosure relates to a device and method for processing messages, and more particularly, to a device and method for processing messages used in a PLC communication module.
A programmable logic controller (PLC) which is one of the main devices for factory automation requires modules having various functions to be used for various purposes. In particular, a communication module for transmitting/receiving data to/from a central processing unit (CPU) of the PLC has become more important.
Recently, a communication module in which two processes are used to process a large amount of data has become more widely used.
When two processors exchange messages in a conventional PLC communication module, response messages are generated in order of making communication requests, and functions to be processed are designated according to message types.
However, according to the conventional method, since the response messages are generated in order of making communication requests, a message having a high priority may not be processed first.
Furthermore, since the functions to be processed are designated for each message type when the response messages are processed, a processing time may be unnecessarily increased if the number of the message types is increased.